Le garçons de l'orphelinat
by AngelMelyn-Chan
Summary: Kakashi recueille Sasuke à l'orphelinat,alors qu'il était traité comme un esclave.Kakashi ne la pas adopté,mais il le considaire comme son fils.Kakashi a une fille et son épouse est décédé.
1. L'esclave libérer

**Le garçon de l'orphelinat**

**Disclamer:les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf quelques uns.**

**Petit apperçu,les équipe ne sont pas encore fait et Sasuke a la marque.**

**Chapitre 1:L'esclave libérer.**

**En plein millieu de l'après-midi,au village de Konoha,un jeune homme de 26 ans aux cheveux gris se promenait en lisant Icha Icha Paradise.Il avait l'oeil gauche caché par son bandeau et un masque qui cachait sa bouche et son nez.Tout à coup,il passa devant un orphelinat.Il entra pour y jetter coup d'oeil et il vit des enfants faire de l'esclavagiste.Ils avaient des enfants qui balayaient,d'autres qui époustaient,d'autres qui faisaient la vaisselle,etc.Le propriétaire alla voir le client qui venait d'entrer.**

**-Bonjour,salua le proprio**

**-Bonjour,répond le client,cé quoi sa?**

**-Mais des esclaves.**

**-Quoi!?Dehors sa dit que c'est un orphelinat.**

**-Oui,mais pour de vrai,je vends des esclaves,est-ce que vous êtes interresser monsieur...**

**-Kakashi Hatake**

**-Moi cé Orochimaru,alors vous êtes décidé?**

**-Je vais prendre lui,là-bas,dit Kakashi en pointant un garçon aux cheveux noirs,un chandail bleu et des shorts blancs,qui lavait le plancher avec une brosse.**

**-Hum...Le dernier des Uchiwa,excellent choix,sa fait 10 000 yens.**

**-O.K,mais sachez que je l'achète pour qu'il soit libre et pas un esclave qui travaille plus dur que les autres.**

**-Faites comme vous voulez,moi je veux juste l'argents.Hey Sasuke viens ici.**

**Sasuke laissa tomber son travaille et alla les rejoidrent.**

**-Mon cher Sasuke,tu partiras avec Kakashi,tu ne travailleras plus ici.Au revoir.**

**Quand ils partirent,Kakashi remarque qu'il a une marque au cou de Sasuke et les autres enfants aussi y a n'ont un.**

**Fin du chapitre 1  review please**


	2. Yuki Hatake

**Chapitre 2:Yuki Hatake**

**Sasuke et Kakashi se dirigèrent vers la maison de Kakashi.**

**-Dis-moi,t'a quel âge?questionna Kakashi**

**-12 ans,répond Sasuke en restant le regard à terre,les mains dans les poches.**

**-Et à quel âge t'a perdu tes parents ?**

**- 8 ans**

**-Comment?**

**Sasuke lui jetta un regard et lui raconta.**

**-Mon frère les a tous tués.**

**-Pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué?**

**-Il voulait que je devienne plus fort que lui et ensuite je le tuerai et j'aurai accompli ma vengence.**

**-Tu sais,je ne seul chez nous,j'ai une fille du même âge que toi.Sauf que t'est que tu vas la voir,ne lui parle pas de sa mère.Elle est sensible à se sujet.**

**-Sa mère...elle est morte.**

**-Oui,ma femme était une grande ninja,elle était forte.Elle faisait souvent des missions de rang A.Et un jour,elle a arrêté un assassin,mais il s'est évadé de prison et il a tué ma femme.**

**-...**

**-Ah tiens on est arriveé.**

**Kakashi ouvrit la porte de chez lui et ils entrèrent.Dès qu'ils entrèrent,une jeune fille descendit l'escalier.Cette fille avait les cheveux noirs aux reflets argentés et les yeux noissettes.**

**-Papa,t'est déjà revenue et qui t'amène là,dit la jeune fille.**

**-Salut ma grande,voici Sasuke Uchiwa,il a le même âge que toi.Il va habiter ici jusqu'à sa majeuriter.**

**-Salut Sasuke.**

**-...**

**-Hey,je te parle.**

**-Du calme Yuki,si y a n'a pas envie de parler,laisse le faire.**

**-Alors,comme sa tu t'appele Yuki,dit Sasuke.**

**-Euh ouais,Yuki Hatake.Pourquoi?Tu n'aime pas mon nom.**

**-Non,non,c'est même le contraire,j'aime ton nom.**

**Yuki eut un petit rougissement.**

**-Bon,vu qu'on a 2 chambres et que ma chambre est trop petite,tu vas dormir dans la même chambre que Yuki.J'ai un sac de couchage,tu vas dormir là-dedans.**

**-O.K**

**-Yuki,est-ce que tu peux faire le souper,je dois faire quelque chose avec lui.**

**-D'accord papa,dit Yuki en donnant un bisou à la joue de son père.**

**-Viens,on va au sous-sol.**

**Arriver au sous-sol,Kakashi marqua des symboles à terre.**

**-Parfait,allez enlève ton chandail.**

**-Quoi!?Mais pourquoi?**

**-Je vais sceller ta marque.**

**Sasuke enleve son chandail et s'assit au millieu des symboles.Kakashi continue à marquer les symboles sur le corps et se prépara à sceller.**

**-Fuuja Hoin,le sceau du démon,cria Kakashi.**

**Sasuke cria de toutes ses forces tellement qu'il souffrait.Quand Kakashi eut terminé,Sasuke s'évanouit.Kakashi effaça les marques et emporta Sasuke jusque dans sa chambre,sur le lit de Yuki en attendant et partit souper.**

**-C'était quoi se bouquant,questionna Yuki**

**-Il avait une malédiction,je l'ai juste sceller.répond Kakashi.Il dort dans ton lit en se moment.**

**-Mais où est-ce que je vais dormir?**

**-À terre,mais c'est temporaire.**

**-O.K**

**Kakashi et Yuki finirent de souper et laissa un peu pour Sasuke.Yuki sortit un sac de couchage,le prépara,se changea et alla dormir.**

**Fin du chapitre 2 review please(Moi j'ai toujours voulu avoir Kakashi comme père,donc Yuki c'est moi)**


End file.
